narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killing Intent
Genjutsu So would this be considered one of few Vision based Genjutsu that does not require sharingan? Saimaroimaru This jutsu does not exist Assuming this is the 'technique' Orochimaru uses on Sasuke and Sakura in the Forest of Death, than this jutsu isn't a jutsu at all. Orochimaru simply lets Sasuke and Sakura feels his . Sasuke even literally says that this isn't a genjutsu and the fact that it isn't in any of the databooks also proves it isn't seen as a jutsu. --ShounenSuki 20:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Where exactly is this on Wikipedia then? --ShounenSuki 12:34, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Don't sound so smug Suki. Cause it could make you look foolish.--TheUltimate3 12:52, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound smug. My apologies for that. I did a search for the names of this jutsu, but couldn't find anything. I didn't realize you were talking about a past article. :That said, this isn't a jutsu. Full stop. The name has never appeared in either manga or databooks and to add to that, the rōmaji and kanji don't match up. I was thinking that the concept of sakki could deserve a page on Narutopedia, but it shouldn't make claims that are plain false. :If not deleted, this page should be renamed "Killing Intent," or "Blood-lust" and should cover the concept of . Which, as Sasuke pointed out, isn't a genjutsu, or even a jutsu at all. --ShounenSuki 19:42, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Naruto Fandom Does this trivia point have anything to do here? I thought we kept some distance from fandom. Hakinu talk | 10:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :In this case I would say it's ok. If someone would look for "Death Foreseeing Technique", the trivia can answer their question. Jacce | Talk 10:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Why Do you keep reverting? When Kakashi and Zabuza are about to fight, the killing intent of the two jonin drives sasuke to the point of contemplating suicide, to which kakashi stops him. How is this not killing intent, it even says "Thirst for blood?" (talk) 20:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : Because Sasuke's reason for killing himself was, as far as I remember, to get it over with because they had no chance against Zabuza. This skill's description states the opponent is paralyzed and can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. What Sasuke did back there does not fit the bill. What happens to Sakura and Sasuke in the forest of death does. Hakinu talk | 21:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) He said if he spent another hour feeling the intent he would go insane, he rather just take his own life. Just rewatch episode 7, towards the end, it is where you see kakashi and sasuke with swirlliness around them. (talk) 21:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : Like I just said, it doesn't fit this technique. Compare the episode 7 situation to Episode 28's 11:58-12:15. Really, it's not the same technique. Sasuke's statement about how it's the intensity of jounins facing eachother indicates that it's the chakra flow you see in episode 7. The technique Kakashi uses is most likely the Water Clone that he's going to use to trick Zabuza with. Hakinu talk | 21:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually... Sasuke literally says he's talking about the killing intent of Kakashi and Zabuza. As the article says, killing intent is nothing more than someone giving off their pure intention to kill, their blood-lust. It's a concept found very often in Japanese literature. Its effect is different for everyone. When Jiraiya used it on Tsunade, she was didn't even flinch. When Kabuto let his killing intent free in the Forest of Death, everyone present was in paralysed with shock for a moment. Orochimaru's killing intent was so extremely great in comparison to Sakura and Sasuke, they literally hallucinated. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::So I'm right, and can change the debut now without being reverted? (talk) 23:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, if you want to get technical, Naruto showed sakki against Mizuki in chapter one. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Similar Technique When Orochimaru fights Sasuke in the forest of death, he uses some jutsu to paralyze Sasuke and Sakura so you can give Sasuke the Curse Seal. That time it was an actual jutsu because he uses a hand sign to incapacitate them instead of just stare at them. Does anyone know what this jutsu is called? Thunderbender18 (talk) 21:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :It was the Temporary Paralysis Technique.--''Deva '' 21:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) shouldn't ther be a user part should there be a user bar or something even though it is a general skill only few people have been shown ummmm useing killer intent.Mrgod11234 (talk) 21:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :General skills/tools don't normally get a list of users.--Cerez365™ 21:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Literal Name As we seem to have a mini war on our hands, lets talk about why please. Start the Discussion! Joshbl56 20:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Superficial research has shown me that both "killing intent" and "blood thirst" and the like are accurate. I believe we currently use killing intent because that's a literal translation of the kanji separately as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, that makes sense. I know in the top discussion of this page ShounenSuki said to call it Killing Intent or Blood Lust. We just had to make sure cause we have someone wanting to change it to Thirst for Blood, or something along those lines. Thanks for the input Omnibender. Joshbl56 20:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru When Orochimaru used this in the Forest of Death he pulled down on his bottom eyelid, my question is does that enhance it in someway, is it just a quirk for that scene or something else? Since this is the only time I remember seeing it done that way by anyone in the series. :It was to intimidate them? Or he used a genjutsu--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) so how exactly would we list it. maybe just change nothing. Munchvtec (talk) 12:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I rewatched the scene and notice that it shows his slit snake like pupil when he does it. Since he's snake themed it could have something to do with staring into a snake's eye. I don't know if there are any myths about that other than Medusa and the Basilisk which both are said to either A) Kill outright or B) Turn you to stone. Those are the only two snake eye myths that I know and I don't know of any Japanese ones that would fit but it could be a start as to why he does it since his Killing Intent is strong enough to show them an image of their deaths.--Kyuu19 (talk) 14:46, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Um, I would like to bring something up regarding the trivia, mainly the one I highlighted in bold: "The Naruto fandom has labelled the technique "Death Foreseeing Technique" (死の観覧の術, Shikumi no Jutsu). It should be noted that the kanji and rōmaji do not match up and neither mean "Death Foreseeing Technique". The kanji used (死の観覧の術) would be pronounced as "shi no kanran no jutsu" and mean "death viewing technique". The rōmaji used (Shikumi no Jutsu) would mean something like "death assembling technique" (死組みの術). To actually state the fandom name, the phrase would be Shimikoshi no jutsu (死見越しの術, "Death Foreseeing Technique")." Why does the trivia have a reference to the word "fandom" in it? Since when did the wiki allow the opinions of the fans dictate what is put on the wiki? This trivia is completely fan-based. The only actual information is the one I put in italics. This kinda needs to be rewritten, no?--'NinjaSheik' 23:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC)